The invention relates to a folding pocket device for a buckle folding machine.
DE 38 40 856 A1 discloses a folding pocket device for a buckle folding machine including a sheet stop arranged in a pocket space of a folding pocket, wherein the sheet stop can be adjusted in the running-in direction of the sheet in order to be adapted to the sheet length. Furthermore a sheet directing means is provided by which the feed-in aperture into the folding pocket can be blocked such that the sheet is diverted without being folded in the folding pocket. A linear motor is provided for moving the sheet directing means from a clearance position in which the sheet directing means opens up the way to the feed-in aperture into the folding pocket to a diverting position in which the sheet directing means blocks the feed-in aperture in order to divert a sheet.
DE 92 11 016 U1 discloses a generic folding pocket device for a buckle folding machine wherein the sheet stop is configured to serve simultaneously as a sheet directing means. In order to block the feed-in aperture into the folding pocket, the sheet stop is moved by a drive from a previous stop position to a front diverting position in which the sheet stop serves as a sheet directing means. To ensure that the sheet is reliably diverted, the sheet stop includes individual stop elements which have a concave configuration. The individual stop elements are arranged between the pocket bars of the folding pocket, which makes it impossible to form a continuous stop surface. This may cause stop marks to be formed at the hitting edge of sheets. Furthermore the distance which the stop must travel from the stop position to the diverting position is relatively long, thereby limiting the cycle times of the folding machine.
The object underlying the invention is to provide a folding pocket device for a buckle folding machine using means of simple design which allows quick switching from a stop position to a diverting position in order to achieve short cycle times.